Dos azabaches y un rubio
by Tomoe91
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto Un triangulo amoroso, en el que Sai y Sasuke desean a cierto rubio de ojos azules.. uno no muy inocente que digamos.


Domingo a la mañana, día soleado. Perfecto para pasar el día en el río como aquel grupo de jóvenes revoltosos habían planeado.

Como siempre el primero en despertar fue un azabache de piel nívea, madrugador por excelencia, detallista hasta lo enfermizo. La clase de persona que está acostumbrada a tenerlo todo bajo control. Y así era hasta que cierto moreno de ojos azules le quebró los esquemas. Se metió en su vida sin pedirle si quiera permiso, es verdad que les tocó hacer un trabajo en grupo juntos, pero no entendía como demonios se había quedado pegado a él. Él, el solitario Sasuke Uchiha. Y antes de que se diera cuenta había una mancha amarilla llamada Naruto Uzumaki dando vuelta por todos los rincones de su casa… _todas _las tardes, y ello implicaba el desorden de todas sus pertenencias y varias horas seguidas de la chillona voz del reboltoso rubio. Eran, es decir, son tan distintos. La frase "los opuestos se atraen" nunca estuvo mejor dicha.

Los pensamientos lo abstrajeron tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando terminó de preparar el bolso para el río.

**-**_Ahora a despertar a ese dormilón._

Salió de su casa como si se lo llevara el viento, y en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del monoambiente del rubio.

Giró la manija de la puerta, estaba abierta. Otra vez se le olvidó cerrarla con llave, si será dobe.

Ahí nomás se encontraba la cama, ocupada por el cuerpo moreno que dormía plácidamente enredado entre las sábanas. Ya casi le estaba dando pena despertarlo.

Sin pensárselo se sentó en el lecho y observó el rostro inocente y las mejillas surcadas por esas tres peculiares marquitas. Estaba con una musculosa blanca que por los movimientos de Naruto había terminado en su pecho, y un pantalón corto de color negro.

Antes de pensarlo su mano ya estaba delineando las curvas de su rostro.

**-** Sasuke

Alguien más se encontraba en la estancia, rápidamente retiró la mano de la mejilla tostada y giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con su verdadero rival.

**-** Sai, qué demonios haces aquí?

**-** Eso tendría que preguntarte yo a ti, es feo aprovecharse de las personas cuando duermen – rebatió.

Naruto, ajeno a todo esto, se removió molesto en la cama dando la espalda a ambos y acomodándose en posición fetal.

**-** ¡Oh genial! Ese ángulo está genial!- exclamó el azabache de cabellos más cortos.

**-** ¿Hn?

Sacó un cuaderno de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y un lápiz para ponerse manos a la obra. Compenetrado en su tarea se colocó de cuclillas al lado de la cama observando descaradamente el trasero del rubio. Casi se podía ver el aura asesina que emanaba de cierto ojinegro.

**-** Serás – una vena en la frente, y el cuerpo sacudido por temblores de ira –SERÁS PERVERTIDO!!

Un empujón bastó para separar al dibujante de su cuaderno y dejarlo al otro extremo del cuarto. Ante los ojos de Sasuke, el bendito dibujo. Que en qué consistía? Pues… básicamente era Naruto en la misma posición que ahora, pero como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Resultado: hemorragia nasal por parte de Sasuke, Sai cabreado y Naruto despertándose.

**-** Neee ¿porqué hacen tanto ruido?

Ahora el rubio se refregaba los ojos perezosamente.

**-** ¡Sasuke! ¡¡Estás sangrando!! ¿Qué te pasó?

De repente se incorporó preocupado.

**- **Na-nada.

**-** Lo que pasa es que el Uchiha bastardo es muy sensible- pinchó Sai componiendo su sonrisa falsa.

**-** ¿Eh? – el rubio enarcó una ceja.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de todos los inconvenientes, finalmente lograron reunir a toda la pandilla: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata. Ya se encontraban instalados a la orilla del río y el hiperactivo rubio ya estaba chapoteando en el agua.

**-** ¡Sasuke! ¡¡Metete al agua!!

**-** ¡Te dije que no me iba a meter Naruto!

**-** ¡Serás amargado!

**-** Hum

Todos los demás se encontraban preparando los aperitivos, incluido Sai, mientras que Sasuke no perdía un movimiento de Naruto.

**-** ¡Sasuke! ¿Podrías llamar a Naruto? Ya estan listos los bocadillos.

Fue solo un momento, en el q se giró para responder a Ino, pero al segundo siguiente ya no veía a Naruto por ningún lado.

**-** ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Ven a comer!!

Nada.

**-** ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!!

Nada de nada. Si era una broma, ese dobe se arrepentiría de haber nacido. Agudizó aún más la vista para detectar cualquier movimiento extraño en el agua, y en unos segundos pudo ver un manotazo. Con el corazón a mil se lanzó al agua, aún con la ropa puesta. Cuando llego comprobó efectivamente que se trataba de Naruto, un Naruto inconsciente que había dejado de luchar. Detectó el problema enseguida, sus pies se habían enredado en las plantas acuáticas. Una vez lo liberó se apresuró a llevarlo a la orilla.

**- **¡¡Sasuke!! ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto? – preguntaba algo alarmada una joven de pelo rosa.

Alarmados, todos los acompañantes del rubio se reunieron alrededor, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

En seguida lo acostó en la orilla, Sai se puso en cuatro sobre esté y se dispuso a darle respiración boca a boca.

_ ¡NI DE COÑA! – gritó un pelinegro.

El segundo empujón del día. Mientras que Sasuke asumía la tarea de hacer reaccionar al rubio, el grupo de jóvenes lo miraba sorprendido, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Ya muy tarde se había dado cuenta el Uchiha que es lo que les había dejado entrever.

**-** ¿Era obvio no? – se dirigía el Nara a los jóvenes todavía atónitos.

**-** ¡Broag! – finalmente el moreno despertó, escupiendo el agua acumulada en los pulmones -Cof! Cof!

En un impulso, abrazó de repente al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, aliviado de que el peligro haya pasado.

Cinco segundos.

Quince segundos.

Un minuto.

**-** ¿Sasuke?

Suficiente para recuperar la compostura y alejarse lo más rápido posible de su tentación.

**-** ¡Seras Dobe! ¡5 segundos que no te miro y te metes en un lío! ¿¡Acaso eres un crío!?

Genial, lo había liado más. Con suerte, por lo atolondrado que era el de las marquitas quizás saldría victorioso de esta. Aunque estaba seguro de que no tendría la misma suerte con el resto de sus compañeros. Vamos, que la cara de flipados que tenían después de despegarse del cuerpo moreno tras un abrazo mucho más largo de lo normal lo decía todo.

Por alguna extraña razón, los demás se la habían arreglado para que Naruto y Sasuke terminaran solos.

**-** Sasuke será mejor que acompañes a Naruto a casa – decía Kiba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**- **¿¡Que!? Eso no... ¡auch! – Un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Sakura hizo callar al pobre de Sai.

**-** ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Y desaparecieron entre risitas cómplices y codazos, con Sai llevado a rastras por parte de Ino y Sakura.

**-** ¿No te parece que estaban un poco raros-ttebayo?

**-** Hn.

El camino a casa estuvo silencioso, ahora Sasuke no tenía dudas de que Naruto había captado algo, ese no era para nada su comportamiento habitual. Finalmente se encontraban en la puerta de la casa del rubio.

**-** Nee.. Sasuke, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? Ya sabes… una pijamada.

**-** ¿Una pijamada? – su voz denotaba un tono de sorpresa, mezclado con algo de nerviosismo.

**-** Sip, jejeje – de repente se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

**-** Bien, pero no voy a estar despierto toda la noche – _a menos que sea haciendo algo interesante, ¿¡pero que estoy pensando!?_

_Vaya, ¿y esas caras?, Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy extraño-ttebayo.  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-** ¿¡Vamos a dormir en la misma cama!?

**-** Claro, voy a apagar la luz – los labios canela se curvan en una sonrisa inocentona.

Totalmente tenso, tranquilamente se lo podría comparar con una tabla. A un dedo de distancia, y no se atrevía a tocarlo. La respiración del otro ahora era más acompasada y profunda. Se había dormido.

Conocedor del profundo sueño del rubio, fruto de todas aquellas mañanas intentando despertarlo decidió jugarse, vamos, que no era de piedra.

Inseguro y con algo de temor, se estiró exageradamente en un bostezo fingido, y como quien no quiere la cosa dejó que su mano rozara la nalga del rubio.

Esperó, si el rubio se removía era señal de que no estaba completamente dormido.

La verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan tonto, y lo peor de todo es que hasta sentía un leve pinchazo de culpabilidad.

Pero estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar claramente, y por primera vez en su vida dejó que las emociones lo dominaran. En realidad, para hacer honor a la verdad, era la primera vez que Sasuke pensaba con la otra cabeza. (N/A: XDDD)

Primer apretón.

_¡Pero que pedazo de culo!_

No lo aguantaba más. Qué más daba? Si este dormía como oso en invierno. Pasó al segundo nivel, piel con piel._ ¡Joder! ¡Es tan suave! Como me lo había imaginado._

Entre caricias circulares y apretones, se quedó en shock cuando el moreno sin previo aviso agarró su muñeca y detuvo todo movimiento.

_La cagué_

Joder, ahora sí que la había cagado. No le volvería a hablar, no volverían a ser amigos, y todo por un calentón.

**-** Lo sabía.

_¿Nani?_

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, esperó a que el rubio prosiguiera.

En vez de hablar, se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el azabache y lo besó. Es curioso la cantidad de sencianos que un simple roce de labios de la persona amada puede causar.

Totalmente desubicado, empezó a atar cabos.

**-** T-tu. T-tu…

**-** jejeje.

**-** Maldito Usuratonkachi!!

Ahora tomó el control de la situación, y se posicionó a horcajadas arriba del ojiazul agarrándole las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza.

**-** De esta no te salvas.

**-** jejeje.. eso espero.. cual será mi castigo Uchiha? – coqueteó el rubio, consiente del bulto en los pantalones del otro, tan grande como el suyo propio.

**-** kukuku.

**-** Un segundo,- se dio cuenta - yo tendría que ser el que te castigue a vos!

**-** Muy tarde Uzumaki.

En efecto, demasiado tarde se dió cuenta que el azabache ya lo había esposado al respaldar de la cama.

_ Serás bastardo Sasuke!! De donde coño sacaste estas esposas!?

Sasuke no iba a responder aquello, no podía decirle que desde que ambos tenían 15 años, edad en que las hormonas comenzaban a alborotarlo todo, las había comprado para cumplir cierta fantasía, y desde entonces las llevaba a donde iba con el rubio. Con el pensamiento de "algun día…". Era muy pronto para que el Uzumaki se enterara de sus perversiones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entre el ir y venir de la gente un lunes a la mañana, se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, este última atraía algunas miradas por su extraña forma de caminar con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo demasiado obtuso, "eres un exagerado dobe" le había dicho el pelinegro a lo largo del camino. Finalmente llegaron al subte que los llevaría al colegio.

**-** Oh hola Sai! – le saludó amablemente Naruto.

**-** Hola Naru-chan, hola Uchiha bastardo. – con su típica sonrisa falsa.

**-** Hola copia barata – sonriendo embobado.

_El Uchiha está de buen humor a la mañana, es el apocalipsis._

Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de Sai, y Naruto se quedó parado frente a estos.

**-** Naruto, porque no te sientas?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

**-** Ehh.. jeje creo que voy a estar mejor así ttebayo.

**- **Uhmm – _algo... hay algo raro…- _Sasuke ya terminé el dibujo de ayer, kukuku – le dijo en susurros para que el rubio no escuchase, sacó el cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a hojearlo hasta encontrar la página deseada, eso haría enfurecer al Uchiha bastardo, y le quitaría esa inquietante sonrisita boba de la cara.

Después de mirar detenidamente al dibujo, concluyó.

**-** Préstame un lápiz Sai. - le pidió

Extrañado y curioso, obedeció y observó cada movimiento, esperando algún trazo con el lapiz sobre el dibujo. Un punto en la nalga izquierda.

**-** Naruto tiene un lunar ahí.

Sai lo comprendió todo, _maldito Uchiha bastardo._

**-** Qué es eso chicos?

Antes de que alguno reaccionara, el hiperactivo rubio ya les había arrebatado el cuaderno.

**-** E-esto.. esto – la cara del rubio pasaba por todas las tonalidades posibles, el bochorno y el enfado eran los responsables – aaaaaarghhhhh – gritaba mientras deshacía a pedazos el cuaderno de Sai.

**-** ¡¡Mi cuaderno!! – reaccionó el pelinegro de cabello más corto.

**-** Grrr ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡Tu le dijiste! ¡¡No son más que unos pervertidos-dattebayo!!. – su voz tenía un alto tono de histeria - Bueno si vamos al caso, Sasuke tiene dos lunares en los *beep*, y le gusta que le *beep* el *beep*!

El aludido no se quedó atrás, y los secretos más obscenos e intímos fueron revelados a varias decenas de pasajeros sonrrojados, digamos que la temperatura había subido allí adentro.

En la siguiente parada, fueron obligados a bajar del subte.

Sai solo podía pensar:

_Malditos pervertidos._


End file.
